Numb
by Pearlshipper4life
Summary: Dawn, a girl with a dark past. Convicted for murdering her own mother, and her father was already dead. She had no one left. After 3 years, hidden in a mental institution she is finally released under the care of Delilah Ketchum and forced to go to highschool, but what happens when secrets are dug up from her fathers murder, and even her mothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! Hope you enjoy :) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS GO TO GAMEFREAK.**

* * *

Dawn stared at her mother, laying in a pool of blood in front of her. A bloody butcher knife was in Dawn's right hand, and her fist was clenched so hard around it that her knuckles were turning white. There was blood splattered over Dawns face, and it was stained on her clothing as well. The sirens outside were loud, and it was matched by the flashing blue and red lights outside the window.

There were shouts from outside, and within seconds the door was knocked down and the police entered the house to see Dawn, staring blankly at her own mother lying dead in front of her. Her eyes were dim, so it was like she was in a trance and unable to get out.

"Drop the weapon!" A police officer shouted, his voice echoing throughout the entire house. Dawn didn't even move an inch. The only reason you knew she was alive was because she was breathing, though it was difficult to notice at first glance.

A different police officer briskly walked over to Dawn, noticing that she wouldn't move and he slowly grabbed the butcher knife from Dawn's hand and placed it on the floor. But as his hand brushed against hers, she blinked once and she looked up from her moms dead body. The brightness returned to her eyes and she had suddenly become aware of what was happening around her.

"W-what's going on?" Dawn asked softly, her voice was hoarse and it cracked when she spoke. She was completely confused and she had no idea what had happened.

"You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law." The police officer said, grabbing her hands roughly and pulling them behind her back and locking her wrists together with handcuffs.

Dawn stayed silent, but she was confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed and when she came to she was blood-spattered and being arrested. Dawn turned her head, about to face the police officer when she saw her mom, lying dead on the ground.

"M-mom..." Dawn choked out, the corners of her eyes immediately filling up with tears at the sight of her mom, the stab wound in her chest and the pool of blood she was on top of. A sob rose from her throat and Dawn bit her lower lip to hold it back as she was led out of the house, away from her home.

When Dawn had finally arrived at the police station she was questioned and she would await trial, but she had to live in a juvenile detention center for 3 weeks. Dawn was one of the youngest in there, only being 13 years old. She didn't speak to anyone, and no one spoke to her and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

3 weeks later, she was guilty of her crimes, but due to some psychological tests they did on Dawn, she was diagnosed with an early form of depression called disassociation where after a traumatic experience sometimes a body would go numb where you are not self-aware of what you are doing, and it just so happened that two months before the murder Dawn's father was killed. So, instead of the normal life sentence for death she would be put into a mental institution for 3 years until she was 16, and then she would go to a community highschool to make some friends.

Dawn was the headline of every newspaper in the world, '13-year-old girl murders her own mother!'. Every paper twisted the story in one way or another, and everyone ate it up making Dawn look like a bad guy in the whole story, even though it looked that way to begin with. Paparazzi followed her around whenever she was in public, and at least 100 people with cameras were at the mental institution when Dawn was going to be put it. Pictures were taken and the flashes were blinding, but when the doors closed behind Dawn...

She dissapeared from the world for 3 years.

* * *

**Actually, this idea came to me when I read Only One Question by WereWING11. It is an amazing, but depressing story for anyone even if you aren't into the fanfiction he wrote about! So please go check it out it would mean a lot to me :) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the beginning! The chapters coming will be longer and better, this is more of an intro to what you're getting into.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had her eyes down towards the dark grey concrete which matched her mood quite well. Her face was masked by her long blue hair that was almost at her butt.

"I don't want to go." Dawn mumbled stubbornly, obviously referring to the house she was standing in front of and an older brunette woman laughed nervously, her hair in her usual ponytail.

"Dear, you know me. It's just me, you, my son Ash and his sister, Leaf." The brunette smiled softly, rubbing Dawn's shoulder for comfort. Dawn shrugged it ooff, nervous about seeing people around her age that were actually... sane.

After Dawn was put into the mental hospital, she became quiet. Her normal bright and cheerful personality had turned to dust and now she was rude and quiet. That didn't make her any friends at the hospital and she was glad that it didn't, all the people there were truly insane while she was in there for no true reason at all, she knew she wasn't insane. But of course, who would listen to a convicted 'insane' person?

"But, Delia..." Dawn mumbled, her face was blank except for her eyes, livid and their beautiful royal blue. Delia was a single mother of two children, and she worked at the mental hospital and she was Dawn's personal nurse. She was the only person Dawn would talk to, and they became close friends as soon as Dawn started to open up to her. Delia was like a motherly figure to her, but she would never compare to her own mother.

After 2 and a half years, the mental hospital were starting to look for choices of where to put Dawn. They couldn't send her to any relatives, they didn't want anything to do with a murderer. A foster home was out of the question, they didn't want a similar situation to happen. Dawn had no where to go, and they couldn't just leave her on the street. So, Delia volunteered to adopt her and Dawn agreed 100%.

"Don't worry, my daughter and son are both kind!" Delia smiled and Dawn glanced up, her eyes still as innocent as she had always been as she smiled weakly and nodded slowly.

"O-okay..." Dawn whispered, clutching Delia's arm as she led her up to the house. Delia smiled confidently at Dawn and she slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door and entering the household.

"See, i-" Delia was cut off by loud shouting coming from upstairs

"Get your whore out of here before mom comes home with our new step-sister!" A female voice shouted, anger was obvious in her voice. Delia's eyes narrowed, listening intently to the fight going on upstairs. Dawn was intrigued, but also a bit afraid.

"Mom won't be home for a while yet! The longer she takes with the insane girl, the better. Now fuck off!" A deeper, manlier voice yelled back and it was obvious he was ticked off. At the word insane Dawn's grip tightened on Delia's arm. Delia was shocked, she had never heard her kids talk like this.

"Ash! You know-"

"Leaf, Ash!" Delia shouted, her voice even scaring Dawn. Saying Delia was angry would be an understatement. The anger was practically radiating off of her, and Dawn slowly moved behind her, her hands slowly moving to clutch Delia's shirt like a scared little girl.

You could hear a soft gasp and a groan come from upstairs and you could hear two footsteps slowly walking upstairs then coming down the staircase slowly and two faces, a girl with longer brown hair and an older boy with tousled black hair.

"Come down here." Delia growled, scowling at her two children and they looked like a deer in headlights as they slowly walked down the stairs and stood in front of Delia and Dawn. "I am ashamed."

"But mom-" Leaf tried to say but she was cut off by her mother's glare and she was silent, but her eyes wandered to the girl hiding behind her mother's back.

"Enough! I have brought in a new member of this household, and you greet her by insulting her?" Ash looked guilty and he couldn't look into his mother's eyes. He knew he had done something wrong.

"I-it's okay..." Dawn squeaked out and Delia spun around quickly, her eyes wide. She didn't expect Dawn to speak, not yet. Dawn was staring at the ground, her hands were clenching the fabric of her jeans. "All siblings fight, e-even if..." Dawn took a deep breath, continuing. "Definitely if a new girl you have never met is moving into the house." Dawn's eyes never left the ground.

"That may be true, but they have no right to call you in-"

"I was put into a mental hospital." Dawn's voice was cold, the irritation slowly setting in. "Technically, I am insane. Now, where's my room? I would prefer to unpack before the whore comes down in her birthday suit." Dawn smiled softly, her childish nature coming out. Leaf smirked slightly and Ash glared at her.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Delia smiled and Dawn nodded softly, walking around the siblings and up the staircase. She didn't have a bag, because they confiscated everything she had owned when she had entered the mental institution. Dawn stopped in front of the first door and notice her name on a wooden plate that was handing on a nail that was in the middle of the door. It had her name engraved in it. Dawn couldn't help but smile as she opened the door and walked in.

Her room had a beautiful lilac color and there was a white bed in the corner of the room, completely white with nothing else. Her closet was filled with clothing and there was a white desk in the corner with a laptop on it. Her room was empty, but there was a lot of room for anything that she would like added to be added, and she liked that fact.

Dawn took a deep breath, walking over to her bed and sitting down on it, feeling the softness of the mattress made her feel refreshed, it was much better than the mental hospital. This place was her new home, and she had to get used to it.

There were loud, angry footsteps coming up the staircase and she could hear the faint footsteps of someone else. The male, named Ash glanced at her and he scowled in her direction, then turned and continued walking. The female, named Leaf stopping in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted, leaning against the doorway. Dawn looked up at her and Leaf gave her a slight smirk. Dawn took in all of her features, she had light brown hair that was pretty long and she was pretty fashionable, but she also looked like she wasn't afraid to pick a fight with a girl, or a boy.

"I think I'll enjoy you living here." Leaf smirked, but not in a mean way, more like a curious kind of way. Dawn nodded slowly as Leaf walked away and Dawn stared at her lap, her dainty hands laying on it. She had gotten through getting into the house. Some-what.

Now she just had to get through her first day of school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R & R Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
